C'est le moment
by Andy56
Summary: Parker a disparu alors Jarod fait tout pour la retrouver


Auteur : Andy56, chtites feeds siouplaît! (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série: Le Caméléon Genre : Action, Aventure, un peu de tout. Time-Line : Post IOTH Résumé : Mlle Parker a disparut alors Jarod fait tout pour le retrouver.  
  
Le Caméléon : C'est le moment  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove, 21h :  
  
Il faisait nuit, comme à chaque fois que Mlle Parker rentrait chez elle ces temps-ci. Même si Jarod ne donnait plus vraiment signe de vie, elle passait le plus clair de son temps au Centre. Mais cela ne servait qu'à montrer à Raines et à son frère qu'elle continuait à rechercher Jarod. De plus, elle n'était pas présomptueuse en disant que si elle n'arrivait pas à capturer Jarod avec Sydney, Lyle n'avait aucune chance, surtout avec l'équipe de nettoyeurs qu'il s'était trouvée. Mlle Parker ôta ses longues bottes de cuir et s'installa dans son sofa après s'être servie un verre de son whisky préféré. Elle aimait cela, quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle ne pensait plus à rien et se laissait aller. Mais tout d'un coup un mouchoir imbibé d'éther lui fut collé sur le visage. Sa vision se troubla, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de voir son agresseur que déjà ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Elle tenta de lutter l'espace d'un instant, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force et s'endormit.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, le lendemain, 10h :  
  
Sydney entra dans le laboratoire en sifflotant, Broots retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles en le voyant arriver. Il tendit au psychologue le journal qu'il était en train de feuilleter.  
  
Broots : Vous avez vu Sydney, la police a trouvé un 7ème cadavre, à New Haven dans le Connecticut. Sydney : Oui, j'espère que la police va vite mettre la main dessus cr la genre féminine commence à paniquer. Broots : il parait que pour tuer ses victimes, il tue une femme dans chaque état, par ordre alphabétique. Sydney : Où avez-vous lu ça Broots ? Broots : Ba. Dans le journal que vous tenez entre les mains. D'après les enquêteurs, cet homme 'en prend à de très belles femmes, grandes minces, brunes aux yeux bleu clairs. Sydney : Mais cela correspond à la description de Parker ? Broots : Et dans l'ordre alphabétique, après le Connecticut c'est bien le Delaware. C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète, el plus il est 10h et mlle Parker n'est toujours pas là. Sydney : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter, Mlle Parker sait très bien se défendre. Je vais l'appeler pour lui conseiller de faire attention à elle.  
  
Le réducteur de tête s'assit, prit le téléphone et attendit un instant après avoir composé le numéro. Sydney : Son téléphone fixe ne répond pas, je vais essayer son portable car elle doit être sur la route.  
  
Il tenta de nouveau sa chance mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
  
Broots : Je m'inquiète vraiment, on devrait aller chez elle pour voir si elle n'a rien. Sydney : Ne paniquer pas Broots, peut-être est-t-elle tout simplement en train de dormir car elle est malade. De plus, cela lui est déjà arrivé de disparaître quelques heures sans nous donner de nouvelle. Nous allons voir chez elle.  
  
**********************************  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove, 11h :  
  
En arrivant à la porte d'entrée, ils virent que celle-ci était entre ouverte et Sydney la poussa délicatement. Sur le canapé ils remarquèrent la veste de Parker, mais ce qui les alerta fut le verre de whisky brisé sur le sol. Ils fouillèrent les autres pièces mais ils avaient bien compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mlle Parker. Ils repassèrent au Centre pour prendre du matériel et revinrent ensuite au domicile de leur patronne. Durant plus de deux heures, Broots et Sydney recherchèrent empreintes, indices, ADN, mais c'était en vain. Il se décidèrent enfin à contacter la police. Ils procédèrent à des recherches minutieuses pendant tout l'après-midi ainsi qu'à des enquêtes de voisinage mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Sydney et Broots commençaient à paniquer, ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre Jarod et celui-ci ne répondait pas à leurs mails. Ils retournèrent alors au Centre et dirent à Raines et à Lyle qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de repos. Ils attendaient désespérément un appel de Jarod car ils savaient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la retrouver.  
  
**********************************  
  
Quelque part dans la forêt, pendant ce temps-là :  
  
Parker se réveilla dans une petite pièce quasiment vide. Elle avait froid et n'avait qu'un fin chemisier de soie et un pantalon pour se réchauffer. Elle observa autour d'elle mais ne pouvait pas bouger à sa guise car elle avait les pieds attachés ainsi mains liées dans le dos. Dans cette pièce elle ne distinguait qu'un tapis et plus d'un centimètre de poussière sur le sol. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité profonde et les yeux de Parker commençaient peu à peu à s'y habituer. La jeun femme tenta de repérer des bruits familiers, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle appela au secours pendant un bon moment mais personne ne lui répondit,elle en déduit qu'elle devait se trouver dans un endroit assez retiré. Elle passa donc la nuit seule dans le froid, en proie à des dizaines de questions.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, 21h :  
  
Sydney était seul dans le laboratoire, il pensait à Parker, celle qui aurait pu être sa fille. En tout cas, il la considérait comme telle, il était fier d'elle, de son courage et de sa détermination. Il admirait le fait qu'elle ne paraissait jamais transparaître aucune émotion, mais il s'en désolait aussi. Elle ne s'était presque jamais plainte de la mort de sa mère, de Thomas. Elle avait encaissé tellement de tragédies, essayant de ne jamais céder, elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois. Il n'avait pas été présent mis les inspecteurs lui en avait parlé, elle avait craqué en croisant l'homme qu'elle croyait être l'assassin de Thomas au commissariat. Quand il était venu la cherché, il avait bien vu qu'elle était désespérée et qu'elle était emplie de tristesse, de regrets. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, c'était enfin Jarod.  
  
Sydney : Jarod c'est très grave, Mlle Parker a été enlevée par l'homme que la presse surnomme « le Tueur des Etats ». Jarod : Quoi ?! Mais quand ? Sydney : La police dit qu'il s'agirait d'avant-hier soir. Jarod : Cela veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que trois jours pour la trouver, i tue ses victimes le soir du 4ème je crois. Sydney : C'est exact, il faut absolument que tu te mettes sur l'enquête car tu es le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Jarod : Je crois que c'est le FBI de New York qui est sur cette enquête, je m'en occupe. A plus tard Sydney, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, bureau du FBI de New York, 8h :  
  
Jarod entra et se présenta à l'agent qui s'occupait de l'enquête sur le « Tueur des Etats ».  
  
Jarod : Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'agent en charge de l'affaire Baxter ? Agent : C'est exact, agent Gidley.  
  
Le Caméléon lui tendit son CV ainsi que quelques papiers « officiels » et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.  
  
Jarod : Je suis l'agent Jarod Hewitt, Washington m'a envoyé en tant qu'observateur.  
  
Gidley le dirigea vers son bureau, quand Jarod fut assis, l'agent lui tendit un café. N'ayant toujours aucune piste sur le serial killer, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle aide. Il lut son CV et commença à lui détailler l'affaire.  
  
Gidley : C'est une affaire difficile, cet homme tue sans se soucier de rien sauf des indices qu'il pourrait laisser. D'après ces meurtres, nous avons pu déduire qu'il s'agit d'un homme blanc, entre 35 et 50 ans. Il a eu une enfance difficile, quand il était jeune, il a été plutôt maltraité par sa mère. Elle l'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant 2 jours, ensuite elle abusait de lui et le laissait réfléchir pendant encore une journée tout seul dans le noir. Le physique de sa mère correspond à celui des victimes. Jarod : Après 8 victimes, vous n'avez que son dossier de l'hôpital psychiatrique ?  
  
L'agent s'arrêta de lire le CV de Jarod, il leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Jarod continua, sans rien remarquer.  
  
Jarod : Vous n'avez pas d'empreinte, de témoin, d'indices ? Gidley : Comment ça 8 victimes ?  
  
Jarod réalisa alors ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Gidley. Il était tellement pressé de d'épingler cet assassin , pour retrouver Parker, qu'il avait totalement omis de parler de la jeune femme à l'agent. Jarod : Je dois vous dire que je pense qu'une de mes amies a été enlevée par cet homme avant- hier soir. Gidley : Pardon ? Mais c'est très important, comment avez-vous pu oublier de nous donner cette information ? Jarod : Vous devriez contacter la police de Dover, elle est déjà sur l'enquête. Gidley : Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit bien de notre homme ? Jarod : Mon amie est brune, mince, elle a les yeux bleus et elle est sublime. Ca vous va comme certitude ?  
  
Gidley se leva, il fit le tour de son bureau et s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte. Il se retourna ensuite vers Jarod qui pu lire de la pitié dans ses yeux. Il savait bien qu'il fallait agir vite pour retrouver Parker, il savait aussi qu'elle ne s'en sortirai pas vivante.  
  
Gidley : Vous savez très bien que normalement, je devrais vous retirer de l'enquête car vous êtes impliqué émotionnellement. Mais j'imagine que si je fais ça, vous n'allez pas vous en arrêter là. Jarod : Vous avez parfaitement raison.  
  
Gidley sourit, puis sortit, laissant Jarod plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
**********************************  
  
Quelque part dans la forêt 12h :  
  
Parker était toujours attachée, elle regardait les moindres recoins e la pièce espérant trouver une idée pour s'évader. La pièce était très sombre, le rideau était si épais qu'il ne laisser passer qu'un mince rayon de lumière. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra dans la pièce en tenant un verre d'eau et une paille. Il était grand, sa carrure impressionnait presque Mlle Parker. Il avait les cheveux brins, mal coiffés, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses joues. Il était sale et empestait l'alcool, il s'accroupit près de Mlle Parker pour lui proposer à boire. Elle détourna la tête en une grimace de dégoût, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas soif.  
  
Parker : Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Homme : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt maman.  
  
Il sortit un couteau et le pressa sous la gorge de Mlle Parker, avec l'autre mains il retira les menottes qui retenaient ses pieds et ses mains. Il la poussa dans l'autre salle, i l'assit sur une chaise et lui rattacha les poignets dans le dos. L'homme s'assit de l'autre coté de la table, il buvait une bière. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir aussi peu de goût : une bière, franchement. Et pourquoi pas du cidre non plus ? (je tiens à préciser que je suis 100% bretonne et que j'adore le cidre, c'était juste comme ça ! lol)  
  
Parker : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Homme : Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée maman, tu vas pouvoir payer pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait.  
  
Parker ravala sa salive, il buvait de la bière, d'avoir elle n'en raffolait pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait soif. Elle détourna le regard et s'aperçut que le ménage n'avait pas dû être fait depuis des années dans cette cabane. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et se demandait qui était ce malade, elle n'était même pas sûre de vraiment vouloir le savoir d'ailleurs. L'homme se leva, il détacha le bandana qu'il avait autour du coup et bâillonna Mlle Parker avec, ce qui lui donna envie de vomir.  
  
Homme : Tu vas rester ici bien sagement maman. Moi je dois aller cher à boire.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle entendit les claquements d'un verrou.  
  
**********************************  
  
Bureau du F.B.I, New York, 15h :  
  
Gidley et Jarod étaient en train d'étudier les photos et les rapports qu'ils avaient dans le bureau. Une dizaine d'agents étaient sur l'enquête depuis plus de deux mois mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu quelques pistes mais rien de bien sérieux, ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles chances de coincer ce psychopathe. Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte, Jarod tendit le bras pour réveiller Gidley qui venait de s'endormir. Celui-ci faisait tout pour retrouver ce malade, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, il était obnubilé par cette affaire.  
  
Jarod : Entrez. Homme : Agent Gidley, Agent Hewitt, il y a un homme qui veut vous parler au sujet de l'affaire Baxter, ça a l'air sérieux car il vient de Blue Cove exprès. Gidley : Faites-le entrer.  
  
L'homme s'assit à coté de Jarod, il avait environ 50 ans et portait une chemise bleue à carreaux. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ce qui traduisait un manque de sommeil certain.  
  
Jarod : Quel est votre nom Monsieur ? Homme : Je m'appelle Peter Bradford. C'est la police de Blue Cove qui m'envoie. Gidley : On nous a dit que vous aviez des informations pour nous ? Bradford : Je ne sais pas si ça pourra vous aider, j'ai vu les infos qui disaient qu'il y a deux jours, Mlle Parker a été enlevée chez elle. C'est une voisine, je suis passé devant chez elle ce soir-là et il y avait un homme. Jarod : Vous en êtes sûr ? Que faisait-il ? Bradford : Et bien j'ai vu un camion de serrurier, et un homme accroupit devant la porte de la maison. C'était en fin d'après-midi, vers 18h je crois. C'est l'heure à laquelle je commence ma ronde de surveillance dans le quartier. Gidley : Votre ronde ? Bradford : Je fais partit d'une association de voisins, nous surveillons le quartier car il y a eu des cambriolages. Je suis vraiment nul, je n'ai rien vu venir. Tout est de ma fautes, j'aurai dû le savoir, je suis tellement désolé. Jarod : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur cet homme, physiquement, il était comment ? Bradford : je ne l'ai vu que accroupit mais il était brun et assez costaud, il portait une combinaison bleue. Gidley : Quel âge avait-il environ ? Bradford : Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis vraiment désolé.Si ! je sais, il avait une marque sur la nuque. Jarod : Qu'est-ce que c'était, un tatouage ? Bradford : Non, c'était plutôt comme une grosse tâche de naissance. Gidley : C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Le camion, à quelle entreprise appartenait-il ? De quelle couleur était-il ? Bradford : Pfff.je ne sais pas, il était bleu avec des écritures jaunes, c'est out ce que je peux dire. Jarod : Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Faites un effort s'il vous plaît, vous êtes notre seule piste depuis 2 mois. Bradford : Je crois que le nom commençait par.Har.Harrington.Harrisburg.mais je ne suis pas sûr. Gidley : Je vous remercie, c'est déjà. Suivez cet agent, il va prendre votre déposition.  
  
L'agent désignait un home en uniforme bleu marine, Bradford le suivit mais il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu les aider aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
  
Une heure après, Jarod avait trouvé la serrurerie en question et leur avait passé un coup de fil. Il entra dans le bureau de Gidley et lui apprit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun dépannage de l'entreprise dans le quartier ce soir- là.  
  
Gidley : Je crois qu'on le savait tous les deux. Jarod : Quelqu'un leur a volé un camion il y a trois jours. Gidley : Un ami à moi va venir dans quinze minutes. C'est Larry Flynn, celui qui présente le journal du midi sur la chaîne info. Jarod : Vous allez passer le signalement aujourd'hui ? Gidley : Vous avez une meilleure solution car je suis preneur. On va déjà donner ce qu'on a et on avisera après.  
  
L'agent posa sa min sur l'épaule de Jarod, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était compatissant et qu'il pouvait lui offrir toute sa confiance.  
  
Jarod : je vous remercie de me laisser sur l'enquête. Je sais que vous faîtes tout votre possible. Mais c'est si dur de devoir rester ici sans rien faire, sans rien pouvoir faire. J'ai tellement peur pour mon amie. Gidley : Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est qu'une amie ?  
  
Jarod se frotta la nuque, évidement, Parker n'était pas qu'une amie mais en avait-elle conscience ? Probablement que non puisqu'elle rejetait chacune de ses propositions. Jarod : J'y tiens plus que tout, et si elle venait à mourir je.je ne sais pas ce que.  
  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il se pencha en avant pour les essuyer.  
  
Gidley : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, on va la retrouver ne vous en faites pas. Elle sera saine et sauve j'en suis sûr.  
  
Il était dix-huit heures, le signalement avait été passé et des dizaines de personnes avaient déjà contacté la police et le FBI. Mais rien n'était intéressant pour l'instant et Jarod commençait à désespérer. Il était tellement inquiet, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant que ce malade ne tue Parker et il ne trouvait rien. Gidley lui avait trouvé un bureau, il était assit sur un siège de cuir noir et tenait son portefeuille dans les mains. Jarod l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo de la jeune femme, il l'avait faites un soir où il avait pénétré chez elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle était sur le canapé, il avait été chercher une couverture pour la réchauffer, il l'avait trouvée si belle. Il avait apporté son appareil photo avec lui car il voulait pouvoir l'avoir toujours à ses cotés. Depuis Carthis, elle lui manquait terriblement, bien plus qu'avant, il avait été si proche d'elle. Elle lui avait presque laissé croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux, et puis, au dernier moment elle s'est ravisée, comme toujours. Parker était resplendissante sur cette photo, elle paraissait plus paisible et son masque de dureté semblait être tombé au profit d'une sorte de vulnérabilité qui la rendait bien plus douce. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, Jarod se tourna vers Gidley et se redressa en replaçant la photo de la jeune femme dans son portefeuille.  
  
Gidley : Jarod, venez car je crois qu'on a quelque chose.  
  
Dans le bureau de Gidley se trouvait un technicien en face d'un écran d'ordinateur, Jarod s'aperçut que c'était une vidéo conférence.  
  
Jarod : Il y a du nouveau ? Qui est cette femme ? Gidley : Elle s'appelle Maxine Cooper, elle dit que l'homme avec qui elle sortait il y a deux semaines encore correspond au signalement. Jarod : Elle est vraiment sûre ? Maxine : J'en suis sûre et certaine, il a une tâche de naissance marron sur la nuque et il a 44ans.  
  
Jarod tourna la tête vers l'écran, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme avait des similitudes avec Mlle Parker : brune, yeux bleus, mince.  
  
Jarod : Pouvez-vous nous dire comment il était avec vous ?  
  
Maxine : Au départ c'était l'homme idéal, prévenant toujours prêt à rendre service, il m'offrait souvent de beaux cadeaux, des bijoux. Gidley : Des bijoux, pouvez-vous nous en décrire un ? Maxine : Il y a quelques heures, j'ai reçu cette bague par la poste.  
  
La jeune femme approcha l'objet de la caméra et Jarod le reconnut immédiatement, c'était une bague en argent, carrée.  
  
Jarod : C'est la bague de Parker, ce salop est bien notre homme !  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase en se levant et l'avait clôturée en frappant un coup violent sur la table. Gidley s'était levé pour lui dire de se calmer car ils étaient sur le point de le retrouver.  
  
**********************************  
  
Quelque part dans la forêt, 20h :  
  
Parker était restée seule toute l'après-midi dans la cabane, elle avait repensé au jour où elle avait été coincée avec Jarod sur l'Ile de Bahia Grande, en Floride, à cause d'un cyclone. Un fou à lier du nom de Bartlett, les avait capturés pour se venger de Jarod mais elle avait réussi à se détacher en se déboîtant le pouce. C'est donc ce qu'elle tenta de faire mais les menottes étaient trop serrées et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était se faire mal. Elle tentait de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir avant que le psychopathe ne revienne mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà de retour. Cet après-midi avait parut long à Mlle Parker car elle était restée seul mais de l'autre elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour s'enfuir. Il rentra dans la cabane en portant deux packs de bières dans les bras et en titubant, Parker se félicita de toujours savoir se contrôler même quand elle prenait un ou deux verres de trop. L'homme se pencha, sortit une clé de sa poche et détacha les pieds de Parker.  
  
Homme : J'imagine que tu dois avoir envie de te soulager !  
  
Il parlait d'une voix quasiment inintelligible, la jeune femme voulu profiter de son erreur. Au moment où elle se leva, elle lui donna un coup violent dans les côtes et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol tellement il ne tenait plus debout. Elle ramassa tant bien que mal la clé qu'il avait laissé tomber et ôta l'une de ses menottes. Elle ne pu retirer l'autre car l'homme commençait à se redresser, elle se retourna pour lui infliger l'un de ses plus beaux uppercuts. Parker défit ensuite la seconde menotte, ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir après n'avoir trouvé qu'une moto. Elle avait choisi ses jambes, ne sachant pas conduire ce genre d'engin et se demanda comment son kidnappeur avait pu la conduire en étant complètement ivre.  
  
**********************************  
  
Domicile du kidnappeur, Warwick, Etat de New York, 20h30 :  
  
Jarod et Gidley débarquèrent dans une piaule sordide, Maxine leur avait indiquée l'adresse d'Alex Turner, son ancien petit ami. Elle l'avait quitté un jour où il était absent car il la frappait quand il était ivre, ce qui était plutôt fréquent. L'endroit était immonde, une odeur répugnante y régnait, de la nourriture pourrissait dans des assiettes sur lesquelles des rats se faufilaient. Gidley se retourna vers Jarod et ses hommes, il semblait vraiment dégoûté, tout comme eux.  
  
Gidley : Ca m'étonnerait qu'on trouve quelque chose mais mettez des gants. (en parlant à deux agents) Trouvez-moi ses relevés téléphoniques !  
  
Jarod commençait à paniquer mais il ne le montrait pas aux autres, il se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour Parker qui devait passer des heures atroces en compagnie de ce porc. Elle qui aimait tant prendre soin d'elle, qui avait une maison toujours parfaitement bien rangée et propre. Elle devait vivre à coté de ce monstre. « Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, tu peux signer ton arrêt de mort » pensa-t-il.  
  
**********************************  
  
Quelque part dans la forêt, 20h45 :  
  
Parker courait depuis 45min le long d'un petit sentier, elle était fatiguée mais voyait enfin de la lumière dans une cabane à environ 300m. Elle s'y précipita, en priant pour que quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Un chasseur dormait à l'intérieur, au moment où elle s'approchait de lui, elle entendit un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur. Tout en secouant l'homme, elle jeta un ?il par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'une moto approchait.  
  
Parker : Où est votre téléphone ? Homme : Mais.qu.qui êtes-vous ? Parker (paniquée) : Où est-il ? L'homme désigna le bureau, en attrapant l'appareil Parker lui dit de prendre son fusil mais elle n'eut pas le temps de composer le numéro car un coup de feu avait retentit et le chasseur était tombé, touché au c?ur. Parker tourna la tête vers l'entrée, son kidnappeur était là, fusil dans les mains. Il paraissait avoir repris tout contrôle et une grimace immonde s'était dessinée sur son visage.  
  
Homme : Je savais que je te retrouverais ici, il n'y que dans cette cabane qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un !  
  
La jeune femme aperçut un fusil qui reposait contre le mur, à deux mètres d'elle. Elle voulut se jeter dessus mais elle tomba à la renverse quand une douleur monstrueuse monta en elle. Elle descendit sa main sur sa cuisse et sentit un liquide chaud se déverser sur celle-ci. Parker tentait de compresser sa blessure mais l'homme s'approcha et l'assomma d'un coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il lui attrapa le bras et la passa en travers de son épaule pour se diriger vers sa moto puis vers la cabane.  
  
**********************************  
  
Dans la voiture, Warwick, 21h45 :  
  
Jarod n'avait encore rien trouvé, il se dirigeait vers l'hôtel qui leur servait de Q.G., à 60km de New York. Tout en conduisant, Jarod tapotait nerveusement le volant avec ses doigts. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu oublier, ils avaient envoyé au laboratoire presque tout ce qu'ils avait trouvé à l'appartement pour les faire analyser. Il fallait maintenant attendre, ce qui était le plus dur pour Jarod car il se sentait impuissant. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir le sublime visage de Parker, devant ce feu de bois ou même avant quand il était rentré dans la chambre au moment où elle se changeait. Il l'avait vue presque nue, elle était magnifique, c'était la plus belle femme du monde et il ne la reverrai peut-être jamais. Il la voyait aussi enfant, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue derrière cette vitre et qu'il avait mis ses doigts contre le verre. Il avait su ce jour- là, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et il en avait eu confirmation quand elle avait déposé ce doux baiser sur ses lèvres le lendemain. Gidley était à coté de lui, il réfléchissait, pensait à tous les indices quand son téléphone sonna.  
  
Gidley : Agent Gidley..oui.où exactement ?...vous en êtes sûr ?...Merci beaucoup, c'est génial ! Jarod : Que se passe-t-il ? Gidley : En épluchant les relevés téléphoniques, nos agents ont trouvé qu'il avait joint plusieurs fois une agence immobilière. Jarod : Et ? Gidley : Il semblerait qu'il ait loué une cabane dans le Catskill State Park, à environ 70km d'ici.  
  
Jarod souffla, il pressa l'accélérateur et fit demi-tour, il croisait les doigts pour retrouver Parker et pour que l'information soit exacte.  
  
**********************************  
  
Quelque part dans la forêt, 21h45 :  
  
L'homme arrivait à la cabane, il laissa tomber Parker parterre dans la chambre et l'enferma de nouveau. Il s'assit, il était essoufflé et ouvrit de nouveau une bière pour se « désaltérer ».  
  
Alex : Tu es une très vilaine maman. Tu es la pire de toutes mais maintenant tu vas payer. Tu vas être punie comme tu me punissais, il faut respecter son aîné. Ce n'est pas bien de désobéir.  
  
Il but une gorgée et se leva, il ferma les volets de bois et retourna à la table. Il s'assit de nouveau et reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisé pour commencer à dormir en ronflant. Parker était de nouveau seule dans le noir, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle était inconsciente.  
  
**********************************  
  
Cabane du garde forestier, 23h00 :  
  
Les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur véhicule à quelques mètres de la cabane, ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, arme au poing, et entrèrent d'un coup. Ils virent des traces de sang et s'approchèrent du bureau, derrière se trouvait le garde forestier, il était mort. Il y avait des traces de lutte et du sang partout, Jarod avait la gorge serrée. Les agents suivirent les traces de moto, d'autres flics les avaient rejoint. Il y avait plusieurs cabanes dans les environs, Gidley en prit une, comme Jarod et les autres agents prirent les deux dernières. Jarod était seul dans sa voiture, il crispait de nouveau ses doigts sur le volant, il touchait enfin au but. C'était décidé, il devait enfin avouer tous ses sentiments à Mlle Parker, lui dire combien il l'aime avant de la perdre définitivement. Il avait avec lui la bague de Parker, un agent était venu de Dover pour la lui donner, il l'observait. Il adorait les goût de Parker, elle était toujours bien coiffée, bien habillée, bien maquillée et portait de sublimes bijoux.  
  
**********************************  
  
Cabane du kidnappeur, 23h15 :  
  
L'homme se réveilla, il lança une canette de bière parterre et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Mlle Parker qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et lui caressa la joue pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux, son corps était tout engourdit et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre membre. Il tenait un couteau dans sa main gauche et défaisait les boutons du pantalon de Parker avec l'autre, il glissa ensuite sa main sur son ventre et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Il fit lentement descendre la lame le long de son ventre, la remonta et coupa son soutien-gorge. Il allait écarter les pans de sa chemise quand quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Les deux hommes tombèrent à terre et Parker se rendit compte que l'inconnu n'était autre que Jarod. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups de poing mais le kidnappeur réussit à prendre le dessus, Parker ne pouvant aider Jarod. Elle réussit néanmoins à ramper sur quelques mètres pour attraper une canette de bière qui traînait sur le sol. La jeune femme la saisit, parvint tant bien que mal à se relever et au moment où l'homme lui tourna le dos, elle lui brisa la bouteille sur le crâne. Celui-ci s'effondra sur Jarod, qui le repoussa et se précipita sur Parker qui venait de tomber.  
  
Jarod : Est-ce que ça va ? Parker : Aide-moi à me relever. Jarod : Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu ne devrais pas marcher.  
  
Elle fixait le sol et ses cheveux empêchaient Jarod de voir ses yeux. Il se pencha et vit qu'elle pleurait alors il la prit dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, elle passa aussi ses bras autour de lui et le serra plus fort. Et pour la première fois depuis 30 ans, Parker se laissa aller, elle craqua enfin et se mit à pleurer, serrée contre le Caméléon.  
  
Parker : oh Jarod, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Je croyais que jamais plus je ne reverrai tes yeux chocolat, que je n'entendrait plus ta voix. Jarod : C'est fini Parker, t vois, je suis toujours là pour t'embêter.  
  
Il se releva, passant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos pour la soulever. Il sortit de la cabane et la déposa doucement à l'avant de la voiture. Jarod se retourna car Gidley arrivait, il lui apprit qu'il allait à l'hôpital et que le kidnappeur était menotté dans la cabane.  
  
Gidley : Comment va-t-elle ? Jarod : Elle a reçu une balle dans la cuisse, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle est très forte donc ça va aller.  
  
Il monta à coté de Mlle Parker, il prit sa main et passa sa bague à son index gauche, la jeune femme souriait. Parker : Je croyais que je l'avais perdue, merci Jarod, j'y tenais beaucoup.  
  
Durant le trajet, elle s'endormit en reposant la tête sur l'épaule de Jarod. Celui-ci se mit lui aussi à sourire, elle avait enfin laissé tomber son masque de dureté et cette carapace indestructible révélait une jeune femme douce, naturelle et pleine d'amour à revendre.  
  
Hôpital The Middle (lol), Warwick, 7h :  
  
Jarod entra dans sa chambre sans un bruit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle était si belle. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, puis sa peau et déposa un baiser sur son front. Parker ouvrit fébrilement les yeux, elle sourit et se redressa.  
  
Jarod : Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Parker : Je vais beaucoup mieux, et c'est grâce à toi.  
  
Jarod la regarda un moment, il était vraiment stupéfait par ce changement brutal de comportement envers lui. Il crut qu'il était dans un rêve et il ne vulait pas se réveiller si c'était ça !  
  
Jarod : Tu sais, je voulais te dire.  
  
Parker tendit la main et plaça son index devant sa bouche.  
  
Parker : Ne dis rien. C'est à moi de parler pour une fois, j'ai réfléchit pendant ces deux jours et je crois que c'est le moment. J'ai compris plein de choses et je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments. Je me cachais la vérité depuis tant d'années, je crois qu'inconsciemment je ne voulais pas la voir en face. J'avais peut-être peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme à ma mère, Thomas, mon p.enfin, toutes les personnes que j'aime disparaissent les unes après les autres. C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'étais capable de te dire ce que je vais te dire, je crois que. enfin. je t'aime Jarod.  
  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser durant lequel ils se montrèrent tout leur amour. Il lui souffla ensuite un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Après, il monta sur le lit et s'allongea à ses cotés pour passer un long moment dans les bras de la jeune femme.  
  
Parker : je dois appeler Sydney, on doit lui dire pour nous. Je dois le rassurer aussi  
  
Jarod eut un regard troublé , ce qui inquiéta Parker.  
  
Parker : Que se passe-t-il Jarod ? Jarod : Non, ce n'est rien, c'est quand tu as dit « nous ». C'est une sensation étrange mais tellement agréable. Tu as raison de l'appeler, je lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement mais je l'avais totalement oublié.  
  
Elle l'embrassa puis se retourna pour attraper le téléphone.  
  
Sydney : Sydney à l'appareil. Parker : Sydney, c'est Parker. Sydney : Parker ?! Comment allez-vous? Vous allez bien? Parker : Je vais bien Sydney, je suis à l'hôpital car j'ai été blessé mais tout va bien. Sydney : Je suis rassuré, Broots aussi, il est à coté de moi. Jarod est avec vous ? Parker : Oui, j dois vous dire quelque chose Sydney. Sydney : je me doute de ce que vous allez me dire, vous vous êtes enfin avoué vos sentiments ? Parker : Vous n'êtes pas psy pour rien à ce que je vois ! Vous avez raison et nous allons quitter la ville. Je pars Sydney, et je ne reviendrai jamais au Centre. Sydney : Faites vite, le Centre doit être sur vos traces. Je suis ravi de cette décision, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez. Parker : Merci, vous aussi. Vous devriez quitter le Centre pendant qu'il en est encore temps, avant de disparaître comme ma mère et tous ceux qui sont en rapport avec le Centre. Sydney : Vous avez raison, comme vous partez ,c'est peut-être le moment. Parker : J'en suis sûre. Prenez soin de vous, de Broots et de Debbie. Sydney : Oui, vous aussi, mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons. Parker : c'est évident, je vous passe Jarod. Jarod : merci pour tout Sydney, et excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir tenu au courant. Sydney : C'est déjà oublié, je voulais te dire que je te souhaite de retrouver ta famille.  
  
Parker s'était levée et elle préparait son sac en souriant, ce qui rendait Jarod heureux.  
  
Jarod : je la réunirai et nous viendront tous vous voir. Sydney : je te crois, à bientôt Jarod, et félicitation. Jarod : Encore merci d'avoir été toujours présent et à très vite.  
  
Il eut du mal à raccrocher, mais Parker lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de l'h^pital et ils montèrent dans un taxi.  
  
Parker : Où va-t-on ? Jarod : Loin du Centre. Parker : Avec plaisir !  
  
Fin. Voilà, ce fut un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fic alors j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. Pour me le dire, n'hésitez pas avec les feedbacks : MissParker63@hotmail.com !! 


End file.
